Isabella's Diary
Isabella's Diary contain misconceptional entries based on the supplimental occurrence and accumulation upon the specific justification when she became intrigued within the terminational appellation of Eric, whom she acquired his presence when he preliminated her existence when becoming vindicated upon the appendages of horrendous and atrocious individuals. Isabella's mother administered her a journal when she was 10 years old. According towards her sensational replications, Isabella's believes that her journal is considered an illuminated speculation of preserving her internal adoration based on her pre-everlasting and her current existence as an immortal. Entries *Dear Diary, Today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say, "I'm fine, thank you. Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl that lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through. *Dear Diary, I made it through the day. I must have said "I'm fine, thanks" at least 37 times. And I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. I've found that when someone asks "How are you?", they really don't want an answer. *Dear Diary, I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile and nod my way through it, pretend like it would all be okay. I had a plan, I wanted to change who I was, create a life with someone new, without the past, without the pain, someone alive. But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you, they follow you, you can't escape them- as much as you want to. All you can do is be ready for the good, so when it comes, you invite it in. Because you need it. I need it. *Dear Diary, this morning was different. There's change. I can sense it...feel it. For once, I don't regret the day before it begins. Because I know I will see him again. For the first time in a long time, I feel good. (Continued) I tried. I want so much to make things right but every instinct in my body is telling me to be careful. What you don't know can hurt you. *Dear Diary, I am not a believer. People are born, they grow old, and then they die. That's the world we live in. But how can I deny what's right in front of me? Someone who never gets old, never gets hurt. Someone who changes in ways that can't be explained. Girls bitten, bodies drained of blood... *Dear Diary, I know its been a while. A long while. I haven’t needed... I haven’t wanted to write this stuff down, but I don’t want to say it out loud either. The thing is: I’m a vampire and I hate it. I feel hopeless, depressed, angry, but most of all; I’m scared. Part of me just wants to end it, but then I think of Eric. I’m inevitably in love with him, so I need to find a way through this. No matter what it takes. *Dear Diary, today I did the thing I was most afraid of. I lost control. I killed someone. I used to think the worst feeling in the world was losing someone you loved, but I was wrong. The worst feeling is the moment that you realize that you’ve lost yourself. Category:Objects Category:Diaries